What happened to just being friends
by AnitaShadows
Summary: CALLEIGH, RYAN AND ERIC ARE WORKING A CASE WHEN CALLEIGH JOKINGLY TELL ERIC THAT RYAN HAS A CRUSH ON HIM. WHERE DOES IT LEAD? DOES RYAN REALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON ERIC? UMMMMMM..........
1. Chapter 1

"Delko", Ryan called out, are you with me here." Yea I'm fine," responded Eric. " That was a nasty fall you had there, are you sure you're okay." " Yea I said that I was okay." Eric said with a hint of anger." Alright you don't have to bite my head off." " I wasn't trying to, I just need to concentrate and your not helping. " What do you mean I'm not helping," Ryan said angrily., I'm trying to solve the case to you know." " Will you to stop, stated Calleigh, Your acting like an old married couple. Eric chuckled, " Like I'd ever be married to that guy." Okay that's not funny, stated Ryan, You know I wouldn't want to be married to you either. " Okay that's enough we get the idea lets just get back to work," Calleigh said with a giggle. A few moments later Frank Tripp walks into the room eagerly awaiting the information the Csi team has found. " So have you guys found anything yet, asked Tripp. " We found something but we have to get it back to the lab to see how it fits to the case," stated Eric.

"Ok well let me know when you got something." " Will do." "Why do you always take charge like that even when your not the head of the case," said Ryan. " I was just tell him what we know about the case, that is all, stated Eric. " Ryan why do you have to be so petty when it come to things like that, so he gave Tripp the low down about the case before you did, Calleigh maternally said. " I'm not being petty , I just made a observation that's all it was. " Ok if you say so Ryan." " Mr. Wolfe may I speak with you for a moment, Horatio said commandingly. Calleigh jokingly stated, " I think somebody has a crush on you." "Wow! Calleigh I didn't know that you felt that way about me, Eric said with a laugh. He knew actually who Calleigh was talking about but he just wanted to play dumb. And from the way that Calleigh looked at him he was really doing a good job. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny , you know who I'm talking about , Ryan." " I mean its been a year since Aaron died so its about time he had a crush on somebody, and that somebody happened to be you!" " Wait a minute, why me."

What is so special about me that he would have a crush on me." " Wow! I was only joking I didn't know you were going to take me seriously." " Sorry if I freaked you out a little." Eric was about to say something to Calleigh about being a pain when Ryan walked back in looking shaken. " Are you ok Ryan," Calleigh asked worriedly. " Yea I'm good really good." " Okay." " So I think that we done here right or do we have more thing to actually look for" Eric asked trying to replace the silence. "Yea I think we done here I have to get to the lab to test the gun for fingerprints anyway," responded Calleigh. Calleigh departed the room leaving Eric and Ryan alone. Eric hurriedly got his stuff together to get away from Ryan. Don't get him wrong he thought that Ryan was a pretty great guy but he didn't know if he liked he like that. What Calleigh said really messed him up. Eric really didn't know why all of this was making him feel this way, he was soooooo confused. " Why are you in such a hurry Eric" asked Ryan. " I'm not in a hurry." " Yes you are, you're running out of here like theirs a fire or something." " Okay maybe I am but its only because I really have to get to the lab to process the evidence I found , that's it nothing else no other reason at all none nope that it yea , bye."

" Wait a minute, what is that supposed to mean." "Nothing , I meant nothing." After that Ryan became confused. He really wanted to know what Eric meant and why he was so scared to be in the same room with him. I guess all the questions he had in his head would have to wait until the case was over. Ryan could already tell that this was going to be the longest case he has ever experienced. So knowing he had to wait for answers Ryan went on working the case to keep his mind off thoughts of Eric. Meanwhile Eric was hard at work looking for finger prints on a piece of glass when Calleigh walks into the lab area. "So find anything yet," Calleigh asked. "No I haven't found anything yet." " Oh okay , so I hear that you basically ran away from Ryan today after I left." " No way I didn't run from him I just had to get back here to do this." " Yea sure that's all it was." " That's right, now can we dropped this." "Sure what you want Eric." " Okay now what is that supposed to………….Natalia." " Oh am I interrupting anything" "No not at all." stated Calleigh as she left the room. Eric called after her saying " We'll talk about the later Calleigh."

Calleigh turned around and waved goodbye. " So Natalia what can I do for you." asked Eric. " Oh yea I was told by Ryan to give this to you." " What is it." " How am I supposed to know what it is , I didn't write it." " Sorry I asked that question without thinking okay", Don't bite my head off I have had enough people doing that already today." " Sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off , I have just had a very bad year is all." " Yea I know I was there the day we all found out that you were the mole." " Okay Okay can we not do this again I think you have said enough already." " I really haven't said enough but I'm going to stop and be professional." " okay what ever I'm out of here." " See ya." After Natalia left Eric open the Sheet of paper to find that the letter inside had nothing to do with the case but with what had happened earlier. In the letter Ryan ask all of the question that were puzzling him after Eric left. He also told Eric that if he didn't won't to write back to him that he could meet him after work at a in west beach . Eric was kind of worried, he could decide whether it was a date or did he really want to talk as friends. " Who knows I should really get back to work on this case before I get to distracted." Eric said to himself. TO BE CONTINUED…………..


	2. Chapter 2

The case was finally over with, we caught the guy that put all of the Csi team in a stressful mood. And now he goes away for a very long time. This kind of case usually holds my attention well after its solved, but today I've had my mind on one thing. The LETTER Ryan sent me. Did he really like me? Was this a date or was it just friendly talk over a couple of beers? OR……………. My thoughts were cut off when Calleigh walked in. "Hey." "Hey." " So I hear that you have a "MEETING" with Ryan later" Calleigh said using her finger as quotation marks. " How did you hear that" Erik said with a curious glare. " Oh Ryan told me." " Really he told you huh." "Are you mad that he told me." "No of course I'm not mad." " Your mad aren't you, that is just like you, getting mad because somebody told me something that you wanted to keep a secret." "I do not do that, although I did want to keep this one a secret." " Why." "I don't know, maybe because I don't want to be associated with being um………….. Well……" " What gay." " Yeah, I guess." " Well its kind of to late for that cause everybody knows about Bridgette." " What are you taking about." " Don't play dumb with me, you know who I'm talking about." " No I don't." " Okay lets refresh your memory, Bridgette the "girl" you were dating 3 months ago." " Oh yeah now I know I remember, but what does she have to due with you saying I'm gay."

"Cause you could clearly tell that she was a guy." " She was not a guy, I would know if she was a guy cause we did have sex." " Oh Erik why must you lie about it." " You know what ………… whatever, I have go so I can meet Ryan and get this over with okay bye." "Bye Erik, and have a nice time." " HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Very funny." Calleigh chuckled and left the room. Erik was left alone thinking I hope I don't have that good of a time. Meanwhile, Ryan is waiting at the bar wishing that he could just see Erik and get this over with. But as usual he's late. "Can that guy be own time for anything," Ryan thought to himself. "I think I'll wait another minute then I'll go home." When Ryan finally got up to leave in walks Erik like he wasn't thirty minutes late. " Hey Ryan what is this all about." " Well this is about why you ran from me earlier today," Ryan said a little irritated. " What are you talking about I didn't run away from you." "Okay if you say so, let me ask you this what did Calleigh tell about me when I left to talk to Horatio?" " Well um….. She kind of said that you kind of um…….like me or whatever." " That's it, that's what she told you ," Ryan said with a laugh. " What is so funny Ryan , I really don't see the funny part." " Oh yeah sorry about I just had to laugh cause that is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my laugh." " So what its not true." " I didn't say that." "Oh my g...," Erik said with a shock look on his face. "

What happened to just being friends Ryan." " What do you mean we are friends." " Just because you know i like don't mean we can't be friends man." " Ok you have to look at it from my point of view, this wouldn't be really weird to you." " No it wouldn't be weird to me no never" Ryan said with a giggle. " Ok this is not funny Ryan, i meant it stop laughing." " I can't its just so funnny." " Whatever i gone." As Erik got up to leave Ryan grab his arm pulled him in a kiss him. Erik jerked away with a Surprise showing on his face. " What the hell was that." " What i had to stop you from going anywhere." " Well just ask me next time." " So does that mean that you liked our little kiss." " No, how could you think such a thing." " because you did, that how i could think such a thing." " You know this is still not funny." " Um... yeah its still funny." " No its not." " Okay okay why don't you just admit it already, i mean just because you gay, Ryan said in a whisper, don't make you not you okay." " I am not ga... Erik is cut off by his ex Bridgette when she walked up to the table. " Hey there Erik long time now see stranger."

" Oh hi bridgette how have you been lately." " I've been fine and yourself." " Good good." " So uh.. whose your friend." " Oh yeah this is Ryan wolfe." " Hi Ryan how are you sexy." " I'm good thanks for asking." Erik thought that he had a window now he could embarrass Ryan like he had done him. Yep Erik thought this was his chance and he was gonna take it. " Bridgette Ryan not into girls like that." " Oh hunny i know i'm not either." Confused Erik look at Ryan and he had an i told you so look on his face. " Wait What, Erik said with a look of shock, did i miss something here." " No hunny i don't think you missed any thing, Ryan here is gay yea so am i." " But you just said that you weren't into gir... O MY GOD." " So you mean i had sex with a aaaaa." " Man, hunny jsut go on a say it already." " How in the hell could i not have known that i was with a man." " Well i can tell you that, Ryan cut in, You were so drunk that you probaly forgot where you lived." " Thats the truth but he does know where he lives though." " I'm freaking out here you you guys find." " Sorry Erik didn't mean to be well mean."

" I did, i don't know what youir taking about but i did." Ryan, Bridgette said hitting Ryan in the arm. " Ok let Ryan and i break this down for you ok hun." " Okay," Erik said worriedly. " Okay then here goes, you hun only let out the real you when you had a few toomany drinks." "What are you guys talking about i'm the real me all the time." " No you aren't Erik, ok just admit this now and get it off you chest." " What are you talking about i ahve nothing to get off my chest, and if you can't except that then i'm out of here." " I'm sorry hunny but you have to stop letting this weigh on you head like this it is not healthy." " See what the hell did i just say, wait, you know what i don't care anymore i'm out of here." Erik got up and stormed out of the bar. Bridgette and Ryan sit in a booth with worried expessions on there faces. Meanwhile, Erik is speeds out of the parking lot of the bar. In his head his going over what just happened in there. He say to himself, " I can't believe they think i'm gay." " But i'm not am i." " No of course not." " I would know if i was gay wouldn't i." " Maybe not i don't i just can' think right now." While doing his brain storming he forgot to pay attention to the rode. Before he knew it he was face to face with a SEMI. He swerves out of the way and jumps a curved hitting a ditch. Erik sits in his car half conscious wondering if he will be able to tell everybody the truth. He waits and waits finally as he slips into unconsciousness he hears sirens and thinks to himself, " You know what i think i am gay." " Wow that crazy."


End file.
